


Untitled

by Lucifuge5



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Kisses, M/M, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The first time they kissed, they were underwater and Ray's lungs were out of air.

There he was, halfway into the afterlife, when, all of the sudden, he felt his freak of a partner's lips pressed against his own. Ray opened his mouth in surprise. Hot air rushed in (which was good) followed by Fraser's tongue (which was interesting). He slid his tongue against his Canadian partner's, not really sure of what actually happening and not caring one bit.

Maybe it was because his brain had been oxygen-deprived. Perhaps he was already in the middle of shock. Regardless, for a moment, Ray's mind detoured towards that early 80s movie about the mermaid and Tom Hanks. He would have laughed if he hadn't been so stunned.

Afterward, both of them silently agreed to step around what had happened. Fraser called it a life saving technique. Who was Ray to keep poking holes in that theory? (though he really, really wanted to.)

The second time they kissed, they were camping in the Canadian Arctic. It was day three of their wacky expedition. Ray had managed to get Fraser to teach him the most basic stuff about dogsledding. "C'mon, Fraser," he said as they ate their breakfast, "maybe there'll be days when you might feel like riding in the sled." And there went a thumb rubbing an eyebrow.

"I . . . I don't know if you'll be able to catch on as quickly as you seem to want to."

Ray made a face. Translated from Fraser-speak, he had just been called a dweeb _by Fraser_ who might not be dweeb material but who has whole warehouses on freakdom. "Let's test it out. My gut's telling me I might take to it like I took to the Samba when I was in my teens."

So he learned a lot about mushing and falling and how all of the dogs (including that very traitor Dief) almost-snickered if he didn't put conviction into his voice when he gave orders. They ended up spending most of the day with Fraser sitting on the sled. Ray couldn't stop grinning as they started to set the camp.

Now, of course, Ray was exhausted. He was grateful to have gone along with Fraser's suggestion of having Dief and Loki sleep in their tent to add some warmth. Between the two dogs and Fraser's own internal furnace, he eased into sleep.

A few hours later, he was nuzzling up against the soft yet hot patch of skin between the ear and hairline of whoever he was sharing his bed with. A voice started to break into his dream."Ray?" He grumbled in response and cuddled up even more to the point where he kissed the back of the ear of the warm body he was wrapped around. "Ray?" The voice sounded low but shaky, like it was coming out in a near-whisper. He grunted and was beginning to shush whoever was trying to wake him up when one of dogs outside began to howl.

"Wha?" Ray woke up with a start, completely disoriented and cuddling . . . with Fraser. "Um, sorry, Benton-Buddy. I must have been dreaming," he mumbled as he let go of the very rigid body next to him while his mind raced on how could _this_ be explained.

Had he been in full panic mode, he would have never zoomed into Fraser's very faint "I didn't . . . I don't mind, Ray."

"Yeah?" Ray asked with his heart thumping so hard enough to make him dizzy.

"I . . . I rather liked it," Fraser said as he took out his left hand out of his bedroll and snaked it inside of Ray's own bedroll until he could curl his fingers around Ray's.

This was it. Not that it hadn't been **it** before, back in Chicago when he was undercover as Fraser's best friend (who secretly wanted to get _into_ Fraser's pumpkin pants). But they had always managed a way to tiptoe around it. Why now? Was it because they were in a remote area? Did the snow caused it? Did Ray really care why now?

No, he didn't.

Rolling around so that he could, once again, face his partner meant slipping his hand out from under Fraser's. "Oh," the Mountie said with a tone that reminded Ray of a balloon deflating.

"No, Frase. It's cool. **We're cool**. Really." He followed those words with the kind of kiss that people who read books such as _Sword of Desire_ can only dream of.


End file.
